


The ”Pirks” Of Being Engaged To An Admiral

by JaneyKatherineHummingbird



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluffiness, Genderswap, Pirk, female kirk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 05:58:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13874628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneyKatherineHummingbird/pseuds/JaneyKatherineHummingbird
Summary: There are many advantages to being in love with Starfleet’s finest. Jamie is quite in love with a certain Admiral.





	The ”Pirks” Of Being Engaged To An Admiral

**Author's Note:**

> Remember the important rule of fandom: don’t like, don’t read. I’m not letting someone’s ridiculous accusations and gatekeeping stop me from writing Fem! Kirk.

Pirks Of Being Engaged to an Admiral

1.Wielding the Big Rock on her finger to chase off dudes trying to hit on her

Jamie loves the gorgeous aquamarine and diamond ring Chris gave her and though she doesn’t flaunt it, she doesn’t hide it either, especially when approached by lecherous fools who try to hit on her.

“Sorry, Mister,” she says coolly, slowly pulling her left hand into view. “But I’m not interested. That’s final.” 

If they still don’t back down, she takes a more menacing stance.

“Now, if you can’t take no for an answer you’re gonna be seeing stars: both from my fist and probably his.”

She points to Chris. 

“See him? That’s my fiancé over there. I’d suggest you not anger either of us if you value your health and career.” 

This is a very effective warning and the one creep that ignored it found himself on the floor pretty quickly. 

 

2.annoying all the jealous older ladies that crushed on him

Chris had his fair share of female admirers and when the news broke that He was officially off the market, well, Jamie found herself on the receiving end of a lot of impressed and/or jealous looks from older officers who previously had treated her with annoyed disdain or open contempt. She knew Commander Baker had a serious unrequited thing for Chris and she had treated Jamie the worst of anyone, so if the Captain occasionally made her bejeweled ring finger very visible when she was around the insufferable woman, well, who could blame her?

“I think I’ve ticked off your many admirers, honey,” she said one day after a very awkward encounter with a long ago ex of Chris’s. 

“Who knew I had any?” The flustered Pike responded. “I was a disaster with women before you.” 

“I think you underestimate yourself, darling,” Jamie said. “You just didn’t notice because you were too busy being captain and exploring strange new worlds and stuff. Most women and some guys find your good looks and commanding presence VERY attractive. I know I do.” 

She leaned up to kiss him on his reddening cheek. 

“Flatterer,” he mumbled at her, holding her tightly for a moment. Goodness, how he loved her and couldn’t imagine life without her. 

3.the special looks he gives you during boring meetings

There’s nothing Jamie dislikes more than participating in a long conference all or in person meeting with the Admiralty. Usually it’s just a bunch of Long winded discussions about how to please everybody and get a planet with lots of dilithium to join the Federation. The in person meetings have a slight edge because even though she has to put up with Admiral Komack’s scorn in person, Chris is there to keep her from losing her mind.

They usually end up at opposite ends of the table, due to rank and paranoid Komack who thinks they’ll get naughty under the table if allowed to sit beside or directly across from each other, but that doesn’t stop Chris from shooting her private looks every now and then. Sometimes they’re the soothing gentle, “I’m here and I love and support you” type, other times they’re the “I know what you’re thinking and it’s a bad idea!” half pleading, half warning variety, and rarest of all, the dirty kind meant to get her all worked up and trying not to squirm. 

4.He knows and has access to many   
secret places for impromptu make out sessions. 

This is one of the best advantages of their relationship Jamie thinks. Before she’d started going out with Chris, she’d been oblivious to the amount of little used, some top secret rooms in HQ. Now, when they feel the need for a little alone time, all he has to do is mention a code name they’ve assigned to the closest supply closet/empty room and she’s there. 

The problem is getting herself put back together properly afterwards or risk Bones’s sharp senses seeing the evidence and putting two and two together.

“Dammit, Jamie!” He’d hissed one day when she’d been a little careless and he’d pointed it out before any higher ups could notice. “You better have sanitized whatever room you defiled this time! I thought dating Pike would settle you down! Aren’t Admirals supposed to know better?”

“They are, but I’m a bad influence,” Jamie replied in a gleeful tone. “Besides, Chris isn’t just ANY Admiral, you know.” 

“No, I don’t know, and I don’t want to!” Bones snapped back, cringing at the mental picture she’d inadvertently given him. “‘Scuse me while I go bleach my brain.” He’d muttered and then walked off, leaving the captain giggling helplessly. 

 

5.Making required Starfleet formal/diplomatic events more bearable for each other

Chris looks exceptionally fine in formal wear, whether it’s the dress uniform or a tux and Jamie cleans up nicely herself so she doesn’t mind hobnobbing with dignitaries and diplomats at big receptions when it’s by his side. They usually turn a lot of heads when they walk in and Jamie knows she’s part of a power couple the way they’re treated with respect by the Andorians, Tellarites, Vulcans, and other humans in the room. The dancing part is enjoyable as it’s a chance to get cozy with her future husband and twirl around the room together, albeit more slowly than most. 

They can’t take their eyes off each other and it’s a wonderfully intimate moment despite the crowded setting.

“You are hypnotizingly beautiful, love,” he tells her. “People keep asking me how in the world we got together.” 

“And What did you tell them?” She asks, knowing it would take much too long to relate the true story of how they fell in love. 

“I told them I have no idea how a fabulous woman who’s out of my league fell for me, but it just kind of happened and I’m very thankful for you.” 

Jamie blushes at the compliment. She’d always thought it was the other way around, through general societal norms agreed with Chris’s take. 

“Aww, Chris. You are so sweet. Do you not remember what a dumpster fire I was when you first found me?” 

“That was years ago, sweetheart,” he reminded her gently but firmly, “and you weren’t a dumpster fire, just rudderless at the time.” 

She nods thoughtfully. “Rudderless. Hmm...that’s a good way to describe it. You do have a way with words, Admiral. I couldn’t endure these stuffy balls if it wasn’t for your scintillating company.”

“Right back at you,” he agreed. 

6.Many options for wedding planning because of the strings he can pull.

After Jamie returns to earth after the five year mission and the wedding planning begins in earnest, Chris makes it a point to remind her if it gets to the point where it’s not worth the stress, all she has to do is tell him and he’ll make an appointment with Richard and they can get hitched trouble free. 

Jamie appreciates this offer and immensely and very nearly decides to take him up on it multiple times over the course of the planning, but in the end things work out so they can have a nice low key wedding with only people who really care about them invited. Cliched as the saying Is, Jamie feels it really is the happiest day of her life and she gets to share it with Chris and her space family. 

In the brief quiet alone moment after the ceremony, they embrace each other and soak in the joy of their new status. 

“It turned out perfectly, Chris,” Jamie says to her groom, who is looking down at her with a very rapt expression that leaves her downright giddy and warm all over. “Couldn’t have asked for a nicer wedding to a more awesome man.”

“And you are the most breathtaking bride in the history of brides, beautiful” he replies, kissing her her in that spot on her neck that always makes her shiver. 

_Oh, yeah_ , Jamie thinks, _I wouldn’t trade my Admiral for anybody else in the universe._


End file.
